To Live The Past is to Live Hell It's Self
by KitsuneDonoTheAlmighty
Summary: BLEACH REWRITE!To live the present is to survive, to live the future is to struggle, to live the past is dying itself.She knows this, but it doesn't keep her from coming to the Human World.And facing what Destiny has in store.No pairs.Taking requests.
1. Enter:Kitsune Kuenai

KitsuneDono565:HI!This is my first fic..And it probably sucks...But it's only the beginning...So give me a chance...It's basically a Bleach rewrite wih an OC in it. but don't don't worry... Alot of attention is payed to the actual characters and their all in character as well...Atleast in character to my abilities...I am a newbie after all...

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, there would be two other characters, Hinamori wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't cry into my pillow at night wishing I owned Bleach...

Her body was wracking with weariness, the arrival to the Senkai Gate had not been easy. Far from it. Her breathing was raspy, uneven. And she still had to get through the damned path, without the use of a Hell butterfly. As to not want to warrant others into her journey through the Gate. Which meant more running, as not to be caught by the 'Sweeper'. With a heavy sigh, she propelled herself from the wall she had been leaning on and stepped towards the Gate.

"_Why are we doing this? What's the point in going to the Human world? What in all of Hell are you thinking Kitsune? Have you gone __completely__ mad you psychotic bitch?_"

"Shut up." Were the words given to quiet the the enternal being.

With a sigh, the redhead prepared herself for the run. And smirked at the thought of the human world. '_This is gonna be fun.'_

The beeping was instantaneous, breaking the monotone that was the orange-haired replacement Death God's supposed day off from performing Soul Burials on deranged Hollows or dealing with that snarky Quincy bastard Ishida. Oh, but no, all good things have to come to an end.

Ichigo only managed scratching the side of his head when a red gloved hand came flying at his forehead. Typical. No 'Hi' or 'Damn, we have to deal with another Hollow, sorry' No, with Rukia a simple palm to the forehead sufficed perfectly fine. So much for casualties.

"Where is it?," he asked, sighing.

"West. Several blocks from here, not far."

Ichigo scoffed, earning a scowl from the petite girl, before pointedly snubbing her and putting Kon in place for his body.

Rukia glared at him. "By the time your done, the hollow would have had half the town's Souls fully digested." Ichigo glowered at her dry humor before grudgingly slipping out the window and into the cool evening air. Tonight was gonna be a long night...

He gave a mental sigh, he would've just ignored it. Just let that orange haired moron Kurosaki deal with it. If he wanted to deal with the smug Shinigami asshole all day tomorrow. And that by any means, was _**NOT **_an option. So after a few more hesitant moments, Uryu lifted himself from his desk chair and walked stalk legged to the his bedroom door. He really hated dealing with that idiot Ichigo.

Him, and his damned smugness. Che.

He opened the door and left the room.

Little did he suspect what was to come.

She grinned openly at the Hollow that was choking and struggling at her feet. Trying to curse and threaten her only for it's words to come out broken and garbled. The protocol of Seireitei considering all Shinigami stated that they were to cleanse a Hollow quickly and cleanly, unless necessary to cause further harm if your physical being is threatened or you are in the danger of dying.

This was not one of those times. Her power outspanded the Hollow's twenty fold. In terms, pressuring the Hollow with her reiatsu was in terms of cruel or unusual punishment. But it was one of the two ways to fully enjoy her job, or past job as a Shinigami to one of the Gotei Thirteen. Cracking the mask of a Hollow then performing a Soul Burial was not fun, it was only a notche of being less boring then doing only paperwork for a full work day. (Which was depressing)

Her face turned from a grin to a smirk as she swung her zanapakuto upwards and the Hollow's arm landed several yards a way from it's body. With a roar it lunged only to fall deftly back to earth as she increased her spiritual pressure, subdoing it. Now it was pleading quietly for Death. Kitsune grinned again pulling her blade to her face her eyes glinting with the red of bloodlust as she watched the crimson liquid pour to the floor. Playing with your food wasn't decent, but obviously more entertaining then simply diminishing it.

Much more.

Ichigo had looked everywhere for the past forty minutes for the Hollow Rukia had told him of. And frankly more irratating then being bugged to go kill or 'cleanse' a Hollow, was wandering around uselessly for one that didn't seem to exist or was already dealt with by the Ishida kid.

But if that was the truth. Why was he still looking for it then?

Cause he was a moron could be true. But it could also be that he felt something wasn't right. There was something not right about finding the Hollow. He could sense it.

But the fact that he had stayed still a long time to think such few thoughts didn't stop Rukia from planting a foot into the back of his leg, rather painfully to be correct.

"Why in the world have you stopped moving? Can't you feel it's still around here somewhere?"

Ichigo instead of picking himself from the ground sat cross-legged on it and blinked.

"What you think I was thinking about?"

"Why are you thinking about it instead of searching for it?"

"Because...Something feels weird. Like there's another presence somewhere around here..."

"The Quincy?"

"No, not Ishida..."

"Then what or who the hell is it?"

He only had time to open his mouth when Rukia's cell phone beeped again. She looked at it and froze.

"There's something far stronger than a Hollow around here..."

She took off running before he could ask what. Cursing, Ichigo stood and ran after her.

The only thing Uryu could think was that he should really have let Kurosaki deal with it. No, really he should have.

Currently his chest was at zanapakuto point. This shinigami wasn't like Ichigo. The minute he had strung an energy bow she had been behind him and tried to behead him, luckily he had managed to dodge, with the sacrifice of his back slashed open. He had shot off an arrow and she had swerved around it grinning like a psychopath, and then, here he was.

So far he had made two inferences;

1. She was fast. Very fast.

2. He might just die, for no God damn reason. After all he had only came to kill the Hollow, not to be massacred by some crazed Shinigami woman.

He looked her in the face and took her appearance in; long red hair, slanted scarlet eyes,and a twisted sharp toothed grin. His killer was female, pretty, demonic, and carried a crimson and black Soul Cutter with a gold hilt wrapped with thick black bandages in a cross pattern with two chimes dangling fom it, three red Oji beads and the other a gold moon.

He currently had that zanapakuto pinning him to a thick cement wall and it's deadly steel point. He didn't dare breath. But he looked her in the face.

"Why do you want to kill me, Shinigami?"

"I don't want to kill you, I just have to."

"And why is that?"

She grinned wider,"You've seen me. I can't take the chance of actual shinigami torturing you to get information from you..."

He blinked. Why the Hell would she care?

"Why do you worry of me being tortured by Shinigami when I'm a Quincy?They wouldn't bother with the likes of someone like me..."

The redhead widened her eyes in curiosity and lowered her blade. Her grin changed to a smirk. "Quincy, eh? Thought I felt some strange Reiatsu coming from you...Where's the rest of your little Quincy friends?"

Uryu stifffened and looked at her. He was caught between wondering if she had drastic mood swings or a bipolar disorder...

"I-i am the last of the Quincy."

Why the fuck was he being so open with her? She was after all a Shinigami...

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes."Really now? It would be a shame to kill an endangered species then wouldn't it?"

He stared for a minute. Hadn't her eyes just been red?They were green now. How odd.

"Why do you care your a Shinigami, you hate Quincies..."

She glared at him."I am not like all Shinigami, I'm not even an actual Shinigami anymore..."She turned away from him and looked down the side of the wall farthest from them.

"Your a rogue?May I ask you your name?"Shit, he was still doing it, being friendly. Why the Hell did she feel so familiar?

She turned and crossed her arms, the smirk still evident on her features."It's rude to ask one's name before giving yours."

His eyes widened at the one. He hadn't suspected her being the one to enforce such politeness. "I'm sorry, it's Ishida. Uryu Ishida."

She nodded."Kuenai Kitsune. Kitsune. Former Vice Captain to the Sixth Division. Hater of all Fifth Division and it's-"She stopped and her eyes widened. Then they narrowed and before Uryu could blink her zanapakuto dug deeply into the flesh of hie left shoulder.

"Sorry, Uryu-kun. Don't take it personally. I like you, but I have to be going."With those words the redhead dissapeared.

The last thoughts he he fully considered before darkness engulfed him was along the lines of "What in the world was her problem?!?!?"

Ichigo came stumbling into Rukia who had come to a dead halt without warning him. And once againd he found himself sprawled on the cement.

He looked up at the petite girl rubbing his head which had took most of the fall."Oi, why'd you stop Rukia? What's wrong?"Rukia turned slightly to look at him and ran to the black haired body face first on the ground. Ichigo eyes widening, realizing who the bloodied body was and scrambled up and ran over to the fallen Archer. "Ishida! Ishida can you hear me?!?!," the orange haired Soul Reaper shouted shaking the Quincy repetitively. "S-stop...Screaming you fool!"The Quincy knocked Ichigo on the head to only groan in pain.

Ichigo held fast to the archer who gave a faint struggle to pull away,"Who did this to you?" Uryu blinked his eyes felt heavy, he was exhausted and blood was drying on his aching back."Kitsune..."Ichigo's eyebrow's knitted in concern,"A fox did this to you?" The other male sighed raspily in exasperation. "A shinigami...moron..."With that, Uryu felt his mind give up on conciousness and fall back into the abyss of his mind.

Rukia took another step forward and looked Ichigo in the face."Kitsune's a shinigami...An old friend to be exact..."

"Why the Hell did they do this to Ishida?"

Rukia looked down sullenly,"I don't know..."

Ichigo scoffed and lifted the wounded archer gantly."We should get him fixed up..." Rukia nodded,"Hai..."

"She's gone now, she left to the Human World without the permission you sought she would seek..."The sly voice smiled at the other man seated in his chair looking at the dancing flames in the fireplace. the man seated shrugged."It doesn't matter...It won't change are plans much...She just has to die is all...and that will be easy seeing how she's a traitor now..."

The other man's smile flickered but returned to his face in record time."Hai.Hai. All's good then?" The other man seated hunched forwar and touched his fingertips together in thouhtful concentration. The light of the flames gleamed against the surface of his glasses."Hai, everything is all right, we'll just let a Menos Grande meet up with her, if that doesn't work, the other two will be sent later to collect are target, thay'll deal with her fitfully enough then."

The other man nodded and exited the study with the smile on his face gone. This was not good. He id not want her dead. He would not allow that. after all, kitsa-chan would be very important come later in the plot. Smiling once again he went to do what his master ordered. After all, he had complete faith that his little friend would survive.

Omake

KitsuneDono565:I know, i know it's not that good. And I know how bad some people hate OC's...but it's my first fic, so please be nice!Cause if your not I'll have to come to her house while your sleeping and scalp you...

Toushiro:rolls eyesTheir never going to want to keep reading now...You baka...

KitsuneDono655:Yeah...sighsI think your right...

Toushiro:crosses armsOf course I'm right, I'm always right.smirks and walks away

KitsuneDono565:reaches outNOOOOOOOO!Don't leave me!runs out of room after Toushiro

Yumichika:wlaks in looking where the two just exitedHow ugly...Well keep reading so you can see me soon!waves hands smiling

Ikkaku:sweatdropsYeah...Just keep reading...It will get better and, uh, Yumi, you don't show up for like another dozen chapters...

Yumichika:WHAT!?!?!?How incredulous!!!!People would just read because someone of my beauty is in it!

Ikkaku:fending off an angry YumichikaJust R&R please!!!!!gets hit in the head with a frying pan


	2. Just A Regular Day

KitsuneDono565:/sweatdrop/I just found out the little star marks don't show up when you use them. And I also found out I have one reveiw and it's a positive one!So I'm updating just for Bloody-Ribbon!_And whoever else out there who want's to read my story..._

/smiles/ So this is Chapter Two, I hope to reveal more about my OC, Kitsune, and her background, and maybe why exactly she's in the human world.

So here's chapter 2!!! Oh, I forgot to mention this takes place after Ichigo and Uryu fight the Menos Grande together . Sorry!!!

Disclaimer:I cryed into my pillow last night, must mean I still don't and will never own BLEACH.../breaks out crying/

I was wondering do I put this under 'Uryu' as character? I'm not really sure...He's in it alot but he's not paired with my OC...

------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the roof of the building she sighed. She really hadn't want to hurt the Quincy. But sensing the Spiritual Power of the Shinigami she had came close to panicing. She couldn't have them thinking she had allies here, the society she had ran from would surely take in a Quincy for questioning. She **had** to do what she did. Kitsune stood and stretched her muscles, achy and numb from sitting still for far too long. Looking from side to side as though she was being watched she leapt easily to the next building. Now she just had to find that shopkeeper guy who sold artificial bodies...

------------------------------------------------------

_**Next Day**_

When Uryu woke up the next day, all he felt was the soreness in his shoulder and back. and then he remembered what happened exactly last night. "_That shinigami...She did this...But why? Did it have to do with Kurosaki showing up?,"_he pondered mentally reaching for his glasses. He pulled himself out of bed and surveyed his room. _"How in the world did I get here?,"_was another one of his thoughts as he walked to his dresser. How did Kurosaki know where he lived? Trying to shrug it off as a lucky guess only to wince from pain he began to dress. Not even if he was dying would he stay home with his father glaring and criticizing him. Fully dressed and reaching for his bag, he stepped out his door.

------------------------------------------------------

He felt his jaw hit the floor beneath and tried to regain his composure while he fixed his glasses in his usual manner. What in Kami's name was she doing here!??!?!?!?!?!? Uryu tried his best to avert his eyes from the female who was sitting in the back of the room with her desk surrounded by other students. Trudging to his seat he plopped himself into it and sighed in exasperation. Massaging the tension from his temples he gave a sidelong glance at her. And she smiled and waved. Blinking but mentally smashing his head against a wall, he turned and opened his bag, and pulled out his text books with purposeful slowness.

"Hey, haven't we met before?"

Uryu nearly fell out of his seat, swishing around and holding his books to him as though they were a survival line he looked at the redhead. "No...I don't think we have..."He glared at her and added mentally. "_Why in all of Hell are you here?"_

She peered closer at him and grinned. "Are you sure? I swear we've met and even talked before..." Her smile was it's own message."_Cause I want to be here Quincy..."_

_"_You knew her first? Ishida actually talked to someone like _**her**_?"the voice whined fom behind the both of them.

That could only be Keigo. Luckily Ichigo and Rukia had both walked into class, while Ichigo kicked Keigo in his face for his form of greeting the two girls present stared at eachother with looks of surprise on the one and horror on the other, neither of them even twitching an eyelash. The one of surprise was Kitsune's which instantly turned to one of excitement. "Rukia! What are you doing here?" Rukia stood mouth agape and shook her head trying to clear it, not in time seeing how the orange haired loudmouth appeared,"Rukia, you know her?" Rukia stood stock still before grabbing the redhead and the orangeheaded one by the collars and hastily pulled them out the classroom door. Uryu sat there and blinked.

_"Why am I the one who has to deal with all this?"_Shaking his head from the thought he turned and cracked open his book. Those two could go ahead and deal with her if they wanted to. Why should he care? _"Because there's something not right about a shinigami being here for no absolute reason at all..."_Something urged mentally. Standing he walked casually to the door the three had just exited. He really **should** find out what this was all about...

------------------------------------------------------

It was thirty-four minutes and twenty-seven seconds later that the redhead relayed exactly why she was here. And it wasn't all that interesting...

Ichigo had understood three things the redhead had explained in perplex and utterly confusing detail.A)she ran away from her Society to find and bring Rukia back, why she was doing this wasn't exactly explained.B)she ran away, which means without permission, which could have easily been giving, but she didn't bother with asking for it, reasons still unknown, and C)she had only attacked uryu because she paniced and thought Ichigo had been a Soul Reaper sent to get her.

His deduction:This redhead, Kitsune, was it? Was a very strange and perhaps crazy shinigami. And ontop of that, her and Rukia knew eachother. So even though the explanation had been over with twenty minutes ago, they were still chattering about useless things he didn't quite understand.

"How's is everybody back in Soul Society?"

Ichigo inwardly groaned, Rukia had asked the same question four times now, but amazingly the redhead had a different answer each time.

"Good, atleast the people I get around with..."Kitsune sipped her soda the Replacement Shinigami had been forced to buy her absentmindedly.

"Does nii-sama wonder what's happened to me?"

The redhead shook her head and rukia's expression fell looking totally downcast. Kitsune saw this and tried to comfort the other girl,

" He hardly ever talks he's my taichou, and I'm his lieutenant and all, but he hardly ever speaks but to reprimand me."

Rukia smiled at that,"Sounds like nii-sama, but I suppose he's angered with me..."The redhead opened her mouth to comfort her but Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"CAN YOU PEOPLE STOP FUCKING CHATTING ABOUT PEOPLE WHO I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW AND GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER AND START SCREAMING!!!!!"

The redhead eyed him blankly,"If I didn't know any better I would take what your doing right now to be what your warning us about..."

Ichigo grabbed the front of his hair and made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, why did it have to be him to stroll across a shinigami, become a shinigami, then deal with the shinigami's smart ass friend? God really must hate him... Rukia giggled at Ichigo's distress but stopped when her cell phone went off, grabbing it she stared for a second. Ichigo looked at her pulling his hands from his face,"What is it?"

Rukia didn't turn to look at him,"Menos Grande." Ichigo, just stared dumbly for a few seconds. The redhead looked at him with a brow raised quizically."You don't know what a Menos Grande is?" A vein throbbed on Ichigo's forehead,"I know what a goddamn Menos is! but why the hell is one showing up when there's no Hollow's around!?!??!?"The redhead shrugged and stood pulling a red glove from her pocket as she did so. Then proceeded to knock herself from her body. Ichigo stared wide eyed as her supposed body fell to the ground with a haevy thud. She looked at Ichigo in return, her expression dull and bored,"I can go and deal with the Hollow, wouldn't want ya getting hurt Orangey..." Ichigo had opened and closed his mouth lamely searching for a quick retort bunot fast enough seeing how she had pushed herself from the roof laughing.

Ichigo stood and walked over to Rukia who stood with her back facing him, pervaying the scene. "Rukia! Why aren't you giving me a punch to the head?," Ichigo reached out to put a hand on her small shoulder to have it knocked away.

"She doesn't need it, she's a lieutenant."

Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms haughtily to his chest,"Che. Since whn do I care if she's a 'lieutenant' or whatever. I need to get out there and help your little friend before she get's hurt."

"She doesn't need it. She'll be fine."

He snorted again disbelieveingly,"Che.Whatever. Wait till she come's back dragging half her body...OW!What was that for?!!?" He rubbed his head that stung from being smacked so hard by the raven haired nuisance in front of him.

"Shut up and pay attention,"was her monotonous reply. Ichigo glared at the back of her head before turning to look where Rukia was paying attention to. His eyes widened. He really couldn't believe it. The redhe-Kitsune wasn't getting a scratch on her, she swerved and dodged the Menos's claws before drawing her zanapakuto along it's side and making it roar in pain and trying to claw at her only for her zanapakuto dig deeply into it's mask, and far off as they wee, he watchd her look it directly in the face before it roared again and dispersed into dust. Kitsune flew straight at them, lofted on the edge of the roof nonchalantly and breezed right past Ichigo to slip ontp her gigai. Ichigo whirled around and gaped at the redhead,"H-how'd the Hell you do that all by yourself?!?It took me and Uryu, and even then we couldn't kill the damned thing!" Kitsune looked him the eye and smirked,"I'm just good s'all."

Ichigo felt the vein on his forehead start to throb again, violently. how could she be so goddamn smug? A calm voice interrupted his heated thoughts.

"Why aren't you three in class?,"Uryu stoppedto fix his glasses pushing them up,"Playing hooky I suppose?"

Ichigo didn't really want to have to deal with two snarky bastards. Stomping across the roof and past Ishida he went back down into the school building. Rukia looked at the remaining two after muttering something that sounded suspiciously like,"Idiotic bastard' under her breath,"We should really return to class, we'll have to excuse ourselves from dissapearing from class..."Then **she** dissapeared down the staircase leaving the other two in silence.

It was Kitsune who spoke first,"Um, yeah, if you were wondering, I was, sort of, kind of, eh,... stalking you..."

"NANI!?!?!?!?!"

------------------------------------------------------

KitsuneDono565:Yeah this chapter...Sucked. But I already have the next one written and to my pathetic standars it's awesome!!!/dances around in happiness then suddenly stops/If you realize they never mention who was Sixth Division Vice Captain before Renji, and if you pay attention, Renji says he wasn't made Sixth lieutenant till when Rukia dissapeared, so my information all matches up in a strange and utterly confusing way!/smiles and waves/Bye!R&R!


	3. Old Friends and a Pained Encounter

**KitsuneDono565:**Well, I'm updating, this chapter came to me the easiest, there seems to be some violence in this chapter. Maybe that's why?Hmn...I have two people that like this story, which is a good enough reason for me to keep writing...(By the way, as an off-note(or side)I absolutely hate: Hinamori, the IchiHime pairing(IchiRuki and IshiHime are okay though)and am really not fond of yuri. But I do **love **yoai...Teheheh...

Well here's chapter three!

-----------------------------------

He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, this was the sixteenth time while walking towards his new division that he had to stop walking just to breath. First Rukia drifted away and now his only other childhood friend up and left in the middle of the night without saying 'good-bye' or why the hell she was doing such a stupid thing, she had left with the only thing left was a peice of paper with 'I'm Sorry' scrawled on it. Really, in simplest terms possible, this really pissed him off. And then he had been giving her position, and then had been giving the orders to bring Rukia back and to kill the deserter if they were to find her. If he wasn't a guy he might just cry over all this But, ontop of it all, he really didn't want to be late, his new captain would certainly reign his ass if he was. Walking again, he thought it a very funny idea, him, Abarai Renji, crying. He didn't seem to realize he had done it about a dozen times in the past though.

-----------------------------------

She sighed,again. And if she **had** been counting, which she** wasn't**. She would have to say ahe had sighed 346 times since being here. At first, it had been fun being in the Quincy's home, until she had put the remote in the microwave and set it on thirty seconds, which was twenty nine seconds far too long a time for a remote to be in a microwave. While she had said it was purely out of curiosity, Uryu had sensed something rather heinous about her action, and forbid her from touching anything within his household, ever, **ever** again.

Really, how was Uryu to explain to his prick of a father why the Hell they needed to purchase a microwave _**and **_new universal remote?

He really was trying not to think about it, because when he did, Kitsune had taken it upon herself to alert him of the fact that a huge throbbing vein in the forehead wasn't really his thing like it was Orangey's. It seemed she had taken to calling Ichigo 'Orangey' in the place for the usual 'Strawberry'. Which was more original then the latter, he supposed.

Now she was watching him, and she was still watching him, thirty-five and forty-seven seconds later. He threw the pattern he had been sewing down,"Would you be so kind to stop watching me while I try to finish this, thank you!"

She pouted,"I can't help it! I'm fucking bored and you won't let me touch anything dammit!"

His glasses gleamed angrily,"Of course not! Half of my kitchen wall has been singed black because what you did!"

She whined in protest,"I said sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't help pay for the damage done to my kitchen wall!"

She pointed at him,accusingly,"It's all your damn fault for making me bor-"She herself off and her arm fell limply to her side, she stared at the window. Uryu, blinking at her sudden abruption turned to the window as well, then he sensed it, spiritual pressure. Strong and a bit coarse it seemed dim as though that person didn't want them to know they were out there. Well, they obviously failed at that if someone could sense it.

Uryu was turning his head back to look at Kitsune when she flew to the window and wedging it upwards, slipped through it and out the other side. Uryu blinked.

She really had a bad habit of running off when she was halfway through a sentence.

-----------------------------------

She was beginning to feel the already burning stitch in her chest grow bigger. And it fucking hurt, dammit. She was really starting to hate gigai's. And being as dense as she could possibly be, she hadn't taken the time to slip out of her damn gigai and leave it at the damn Quin-Uryu's place. Damn she was horrible with names...She also said 'damn' way to much.

Looking around she removed the red glove from the pair of pants she had been giving along with the gigai at the Urahara Shoten, and after effectively smashing herself in the forehead with her own fist, she was now rubbing her head and moving the chunk of red hair that insisted on falling straight in front of her eye, only for it to fall back in place she looked down at her gigai.

What in hell was she suppose to do with it? There was nowhere to put the thing. Kitsune's thoughts on the gigai left her mind as she felt the familiar wave of reiatsu burn strongly again along with another spout of reiatsu begin to approach the former, she whirled around and shun-po'd. Hoping that the damn idiot Uryu really wasn't gonna do what he was about to do.

-----------------------------------

Che.Stupid Quincy kid thouht he really could take down a shinigami strong as him?Che. Renji had only managed to turn around back towards a subdued Rukia before he felt a wave of angered reiatsu coming straight at him like a missile. Turning around, he was now staring in the face of one extremely furious Kuenai Kitsune. His self-satisfied sharp tooth grin fell dead in his face. He didn't even manage to choke out a 'What the Hell are you doing here?!?!?"(even if the answer was semi-obvious)before her zanapakuto, in it's shikai form came flying down at him, it was easy to parry with Zabimaru, but the thought of being struck by his own friend when he didn't have the ability to form proper words at the moment really shocked him, not only that, but it pissed him off on a high degree. He sneered,"Kitsune..."Smiling, the other redhead pulled her zanapakuto from his and looked at him."Yes?" He lunged.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Now she was starting to remember why she hated Renji's damn Zabimaru so much.

Because, currently, she was standing in front of a terrified Rukia Kuchiki and holding her arm so it wouldn't become detached from her shoulder, and the bone protruding from her shin rather gruesomely really wasn't helping. Taking a small half jump back from Zabimaru's lengthened blade, she crumpled, bleeding profusely, she deserved it though, striking a friend, but heck if that meant saving the innocent life of the other she'd do it.

But what was hurting her more then the pain of her wounds was the absolute her expression in Renji's eye, he hated having to do this more than she was. With another look mixed with angony and greifof havin to do this, he brought Zabimaru swinging towards her. Kitsune shut her eyes, waiting for impact.

It never came. And Kitsune never though she would be so happy to here Orangey's cocky little voice of his. "Oi, whatchya think your doing striking down defenseless woman, ya prig?"

Che. If she wasn't killed or died from blood loss, she was gonna beat that bastard down so hard. She was **not **defenseless, just incapicitated at the moment...But it still didn't make matters better, especially how her vision was starting to waver in and out. The only thing she remembered as her vision went completely black was that monstrous reiatsu coming from the orange haired baka...

-----------------------------------

Dammit, he was laying on his stomach bleeding to death, Ishida was on _**his **_stomach and probably bleeding to death, and that damn shinigami girl was laying crumpled on her side, _**and **_not to mention,bleeding to death. And that bastard with the scarf was stepping all imperiously like towards him, oh and now he was raising his blade to end his 'miserable little existence'. Che. You try to help somebody you love(though he would never admit it, goddammit)and this is how you get treated.

Like shit. Shit stuck on the bottom of someone's more important and very expensive shoe.

"Nii-sama, don't please!,"now Rukia was pleading for his life. Amazingly the stoic shinigami gave a little jerk of the head and turned around, his back facing Ichigo's mangled body strewn out rather pathetically and indignantly on the ground. Even beat as he was, he wasn't gonna be ignored while he was still breathing. So doing the most idiotic thing possible, he reached out and grabbed the leg of the captain's hakama. He looked up at the captain, smiling like a dying jackass,"I-i'm not dead yet..."

The captin looked at him through the corner of his eye(now he wasn't good enough to be looked straight in the face. Che. Screw it all)"Remove your hand from my clothing., or I'll remove it myself."

Ichigo didn't let go. The noble turned slightly and glared mnacingly,"So be it.I warned you" Ichigo looked at the older Kuchiki and waited, embracing himself from what was about to come. But it didn't, instead a rather hard kick to his hand made him remove the appendage from the prissy 'better than you' captain's clothing.

He looked up his face scrawled over with hurt shock,"R-rukia...What are you doing?"

She looked at him, her eyes were watery, (was she about to cry?For him?),"Stop being and idiot. And try to stay alive a little bit longer, will you?," she then turned to her 'brother',"Let's go nii-sama, I am ready."

And then they began to walk away as the redhaired guy stood and turned his zanapakuto like a key.

Ichigo began to squirm, the pain was horrible, burning him and licking at his insides but he couldn't just let her go, not like this,"R-RUKIA!"

She turned an looked at him as a sliding screen door appeared,"If you follow... I will never forgive you!"And for once since receiving his shinigami powers(which were gone now) he felt totally powerless. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything only watched as she went through the doors and dissapeared. Leaving him there, broken and bleeding. Ichigo felt his eyes widen, a new pain washed over him. Something different and that tore at him worse than all his other wounds. He had failed again to protect someone he cared about, someone he loved. No longer finding the will to stay concious any longer, he fell back into the comfort that was his mind.

-----------------------------------

A man with a fan hiding the bottom of his face watched the bleeding, unconcious, and left for dead group. Ever smiling, he surveyed them. "My, my, look what we have here! Kitsa-chan, a Quincy, and Isshin's little son! My what a mess you've all got yourselves into!"Still smiling, Urahara Kisuke approached them, he had alot of work to do.

He did, afer all, want to teach little Byaku-bo, not to make assumptions that people were dead.

He was always one to want to prove others wrong after all.

-----------------------------------

OMAKE

**KitsuneDono565**:...I'm dissapointed in myself...-sighs- If your sticking with this, forgive me and reveiw...


End file.
